User blog:Isabella Fanatic/100 picture challenge- I'm doing it too!
Isabella came rushing up to Phineas, holding a pair of scissors. "Hey, Phineas, I got your text!" she said, beginning to cut Phineas free from the tangled leash. "Thanks, Isabella. You're the best," Phineas said, looking down at her. The sun shone down on the evil scientist as the dial switched from Good to Evil. Perry gripped the cage's bars as a tear slipped down his face. There was nothing he could do this time. "Hey, Phineas!" Isabella said, running towards him. "You still up for the movies?" "Yeah, right. I wouldn't hang out with you if you were the last person on Earth," Phineas said, turning away. "No," Isabella said, crying as dark clouds crossed over the Sun. "Ferb? Are you okay?" Phineas asked, as his tear-stained brother pushed open the gate. Ferb just shook his head and walked over to him. Phineas offered him a tissue box. Ferb took it, still crying. Major Monogram: And the turkey goes... and the turkey goes... Carl: Uh... sir, we lost Agent T last november. Major Monogram: Ohhhh... Riiiiiiiiiiight. -Carl and Major Monogram, Traffic Cam Caper Candace drove leisurely across the streets of Danville by herself for the first time, hardly looking at what was going on in front of her. Suddenly, while she was at a red light, there was a deafening 'smash', and the windows splintered and glass cut Candace's arms, making them bleed. She felt a sharp pain go up her leg, and she tried to move it. Nothing. Shaking, Candace took out her cell and called 911. She felt devastated, surreal, disappointed, angry. But she also felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like she could breathe again. Her husband had suffered for so long, hardly being able to live life to its fullest as he usually did. Linda, remembering all his crazy ideas and contraptions, broke into full out sobbing. A small black cat ran across the sidewalk in front of Isabella. "Meh, no big deal, right?" Isabella asked herself. If only she knew... Phineas skateboarded down the sidewalk, going and going and CRASH! "Ow..." Phineas moaned, looking at his scrapes. He looked at what he had crashed into. Wait a second... "Phineas, is that really you?" Isabella asked. "It's really me," Phineas replied. "No WAY! This is so cool! Hey, remember the time when-" "Of course I do," said Phineas, remembering the rainbow he had made for Izzy. They gazed into each other's eyes, having lots of fond memories. Heinz walked down the street with his Granny Doofenshmirtz. "Oh, Heinz, it's so nice to see you," Granny said, putting her hand out to a lamppost. "Jules, are you okay?" Nick asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Jules replied. "Just thinking about Dad." "Wanna play in the river, then? If you don't want to, it's okay," Nick asked, concerned. "Actually, I... never mind. Come on, let's go," Jules said, hopping down from her tree. "Ah, this is the life," Candace said, taking another sip of her lemonade. "Now that my brothers are gone to camp, I have the whole week to myself!" "Candace, why are you in your swimsuit on a lawn chair in the backyard?" her mom asked. "Don't bug me! I'm on vacation!" Candace snapped. "Ooookay...." Candace: Phineas, I'm not gonna get on a silly little tricycle. Phineas: Candace, we're in a hurry! Just get on the trike and we'll- Candace: There is no way I'm gonna- Phineas: GET ON THE TRIKE! -Phineas and Candace, Summer Belongs to You "Phineas, I'm tired of waiting around for you. It's over," Isabella said, walking away. "Isabella, wait!" Phineas said, tears rolling down his face. "Jeremy, you're kidding, right?" Candace said. "I wish," Jeremy said, grabbing his suitcase and walking away. "Um, hey, Isabella," Phineas' muffled voice said. "I was wondering if you'd like to... maybe..." "YES!" Isabella squealed. "I mean, you know, sure, whatever." For all you Ferbnessa fans out there. "Isabella, STOP. Just stop!" Phineas said, reaching a hand out to Isabella. "WHATever. I'm not gonna take any advice from a walking triangle," Isabella snapped. This is their hotel room. ''Yes, that's a real guy. Yes, it's a Guess the Eyes game. First person to get them all right gets a colored art request! "''Please ''take the carrot," Jules begged the small, scratched-up rabbit. "''Please." Poor Perry got zapped with Doofenshmirtz's Freeze-inator. Perry looked so limp, helpless, weak. His chocolate-brown eyes looked at him as if to say "Help me". Phineas shook his head, sadly. He put a hand on Perry's heart and started to sing to the beat. Perry, you know you are a boy's best friend, You're more than just a passing trend, You're like a treat from a candy store, Oh, Perry, we love you more than ice cream cakes, We love you more than bugs and snakes, We love you more than all things mentioned before. Oh, Perry, you're extraordinary, You're kinda short and hairy, The color of a blueberry, Yes, Perry! So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Come home Perry, come home! This could have been a segment in Me, Myself, and I... Why do my nostrils whisper to me... '' '' Cameron literally means crooked nose. I had to. XD Ferb looked at the tools in his hand and spoke up. "Phineas, I know what we're going to do today. How it all started... I'm halfway through the 100 pic challenge, I can do whatever I want XD (Note: this is not a real character and I'm NOT making a page for her.) Category:Blog posts